The Will Of Lelouch Vi Brittania
by Baxter54132
Summary: Here is the uncut, unaltered, will of Lelouch. he gives away his things, and says some precious words to the people he cares about. One-shot.


Hey everyone, I felt like posting this because I like it.

Disclaimer: This was written for Flipomatic's "Letters from a dead man" Also, I do not own Code Geass and never will. I don't know if this is actually what Lelouch would say in his will, but if it is, then that's freaking awesome.

Enjoy!

Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch

The Will of Lelouch Vi Brittania 2000-2018

To the viewers of this will. I was the 99th emperor of Britannia and a terror to the world. My belongings make up my true life since my behavior was clearly not correct. I do not wish for anyone to shed tears over my death, only to remember what I have done and prevent it from happening again.

The people here should only be people who know about my lies, my secrets, and my past. If someone here doesn't please have them exit for the reading.

I will now distribute my things.

Nunnally- sister what can I say or give to you that you do not already possess. You were very dear to me. First, I assume you had me buried. I would like to split my tombstone into three parts. I would like the part on the left to be yours. Second, I leave you my funds, the account numbers for you are with Sayako but I didn't put them down here or they would have been read out loud. Next, I leave you my original Zero mask. We had to get a new one for the new Zero so the old one should be lying around somewhere. Finally, I leave you the throne. I know you probably already are in power but I want to give you my blessing. I wish I could see you now. I'm so proud.

Zero- you who I have placed so much grief and responsibility upon, I give you all of my responsibilities and rights to the Black Knights. If anyone could lead them I would choose you. Next, I give you the middle section of my tombstone. I would also like to give you my glass chess set, I think it is sitting in the student council room. Finally I give you my rights to the throne. If something happens to my dear sister where she can't rule then I expect you to take her place.

Kallen- my loyal Q1, I hope you haven't taken this too hardly. I leave you the final spot on my tombstone, all the way to the right. I leave you my emotions, not many people could draw them out of me but you made me feel human. I leave you every queen chess piece I have (except for the one Zero got) so you will always remember that you were my most important piece. Finally I leave you a college fund. Sayako has your account number.

Sayako- I have appreciated your assistance over the years but never realized how vital you really are. I leave you with the job of protecting my little sister. Please keep her safe. I also have an old set of ninja weaponry that I was going to give you for your birthday. I think I put it in my closet behind the clothes from when I was little.

Oghi- I owe you an apology. I used the Black Knights for my own needs and you were pushed to the sidelines because of it. I leave you an original Zero cape because if you weren't there to stop Villetta from firing upon the other "Zero's" than the whole thing would of collapsed. Finally I leave you a house. The keys and info are with the will reader. I hope you and Villetta raise a nice family together.

Villetta- I don't know if you are going to be at this reading but I felt the urge to put you in. I leave you a brand new Sutherland to make up for the one I stole. Also, I leave you my clothing from when I was a child. It may fit your kids at some point.

Tamaki- I give you a title. You are officially Squadron A member. Congratulations!

Todoh- I leave you the strategy and tactics of the Black Knights. With you leading their armies they can't lose. I leave you further responsibility in helping the new Zero adapt and run the Black Knights. Think of him as the captain and of you as his lieutenant.

Shin ke- I leave you all rights to the Chinese federation. I see the looks you give the princess. Maybe it is time for you to become a king.

Nagisa- I leave you the courage to ask out the person you have wanted to ask out ever since you met him!

Lloyd, Cecil, and Rakshata- I leave you my research data and such from the Black Knights data bank and from any other source you can find that I am connected to in any which way.

Rivalz- I am sure that you are not here but I leave you my role as Vice-president. I know you're up for the job. This means you get the privileges and rights of a bucket of warm spit! That quote amuses me even to this day.

Cornelia- I leave you the position of General of the army. You will lead the forces that aren't the Black Knights. I have made peace, but trouble may arise again. Good luck, and I'm sorry about Euphie.

Jeramaih- I leave you an orange farm. I was going to use it to profit the Black Knights. Never got around to it, now its yours. You also get the orange chess set. (Good luck with the Queen.) Finally, i leave you the task which I could not complete, and that is to eliminate all geass.

Shneizel- I leave you nothing because I really don't like you.

Every thing not mentioned goes to Nunnally. I am forgetful and may miss things. A note to everyone. You heard that I gave Kallen money for college. Make sure she uses it on college please. I want her to get an education. I'm sure she is glaring right now but I really don't care. Go to college!

I am glad to have met you all and I hope you live happy lives, (except Shneizel)

Lelouch Vi Brittania

P.S. I forgot C.C- I leave you my debit card to the pizza account. Have a ball.

P.S.S. Do not publish this will. It will ruin everything I have accomplished.

_Crackfic moment_

Jeramaih: "Please Kallen, without the queen pieces the chess set is useless."

Kallen: "I don't know. Lelouch did leave me all of the queen pieces."

Jeramiah: "I would do anything, please let me have the orange queen pieces. They are all I have left of master Lelouch."

Kallen: "Fine"

Jeramaih: "Thank you so much! Here is an orange from the farm. I grew it myself."

Kallen: "Thats ok, I don't need it." (throws the orange over her shoulder)

_Splat_

Mystery Person: "Hey, watch where you are throwing those things!"

Kallen: "Sorry Gino, but you were in the way of the target."

Gino: (turns around and sees a bullseye) "Oh..."

_Crackfic moment over_

Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch.

I hope you liked it, please leave me a review!


End file.
